


Love me, if you dare to

by STAY_tiny_8



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Dark Comedy, Demons, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Japanese Character(s), Katana is awesome, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romantic Comedy, Vampires, Werewolves, a lot of blood sucking, mukamis later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_tiny_8/pseuds/STAY_tiny_8
Summary: After Katana Watase's parents died she decides to go live with the family of her godfather. Or so she thought. Getting to know the Sakamaki brothers, no matter how bravely she confronts them, she fastly learns that vampires are simply that, vampires. Her hope for a new beginning seems to vanish into thin air. Things get even more confusing when she finds out that she was purposely brought to the Sakamaki manor and that all clues seem to be connected to her. Was she involved with the brothers before her parents' death? Or is somebody else the reason for all of this? Who is pulling the strings? What's when her friends pretend to be someone they aren't?And in all that mess who would have thought that she indeed starts to grow fond of the brothers and wants to learn more about them. Could they maybe all become a family in the end and could she even find love?OC/???translation of my first ever fanfiction from 6 years ago hehe
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. DISCLAIMER (PLEASE READ)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!  
> Welcome to the english translation of my first ever written fanfiction back in 2014/2015. I was writing this in german back then and was 14 years old hihi. Though I never finished it, I wana do that now. Also, back then the story was dedicated to my best friend and still is! Katana = my bestie ! Love you!!!  
> I'm changing it a bit but the general story and mood of the german one will stay the same. So a bit of angst, a bit more of mysteriousness and darkness, a lot of stupid humor and a whole lot of awesome Katana. 
> 
> The beginning is sad tho...
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I'm not sticking to the original storyline 100%.  
> I don't own any characters besides my one.  
> I don't own any of the photos. Credits go to the owner.  
> I'm not going to deep in mess that is the brothers dark past. Only a bit for story reasons. But all the darkness is something my mental health can't deal with now so it's gonna stay vague. I want this story to be a funny and exciting one and not sad and heavily tragic story. 
> 
> WARNING: Stupid, cringey comedy that got my bestfriend nearly diying of laughter.  
> Now please enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is no chapter. I just wanted to explain some stuff to you reading this considering how things work in my story which are not specifically talked about in the Diabolik Lovers frenchise.

Since I watched Diabolik Lovers six years ago the first thing I did after deciding to rewrite/ translate this story into English was to look up all information about the DL universe I could find. Funnily, I realized that back then (when I started writing the story) I did not really care about a lot of “rules” of how thing work in the DL universe. I also found out that there is a lot of uncertainness considering specific events, rules etc….

As I don’t want to search for those missing information for days, I decided to simply put a disclaimer at this point of the story, so you won’t get confused reading it and understand how things will work. I decided to fill those missing parts of information about the DL world with my own, so here you go.

Also, if you read this story not knowing anything about the Diabolik Lovers’ Universe and just read because the plot seems interesting or you like me (like my baby) hahaha… then don’t worry if you don’t understand half of the next statements. As this story follows Katana Watase , who doesn’t know anything either, you will slowly begin to understand and learn everything.

  1. **_Human and demon world_**



As there is the demon and the human world, I’ve seen a lot of discussion about where and how the Sakamakis are living, where their school is etc.

In this story the Sakamakis are living in the human world, as well as their school is in the human world. I found out that Shu always travelled to the human world to visit Edgar when he was young, which means the mansion was originally in the demon world. My conclusion, at one point, Karl-Heinz got too fascinated with humans, that he decided to live in their world and bring the Sakamaki mansion there.

When did that happen? We don’t know. We only know that it should be after Edgar’s “death” and the triplets killed Cordelia (because of the whole “heart-into-Yui-and-Yui-to-vampire hunter-father “thing).

Ryoutei High School Academy is a night school with lessons from 8 pm till 2 am. Its attended by human students who are children of famous and important people in Japan and thus can’t attend a regular school for privacy and safety reasons. Besides the Sakamakis there aren’t any non-human students, or are there? XD…

Later on the Mukamis attend the school as well.

  1. **_The age of our Vampires_**



Beside it being known that the Tsukinamis are incredibly old we don’t know much about their real ages. What I always struggle with is the fact that the Sakamakis must be older than their physical ages (16-19), considering the Triplets age at which they killed Cordelia and Cordelia’s heart being implanted in infant Yui. However, at the same time it’s said that Shu was supposed to attend university but because he failed once he’s still in high school. If they are older than their physical age, why do they still attend school? To hide that they are vampires? But that would mean that they must change schools every three years and by that logic Shu would already be in university. Or is Ryoutei High School Academy the first human school they attend. So, what should I decide on? I’ll go with the latter. Before attending Ryoutei High School Academy they were home schooled. I won’t decide more specifically on their age here now to leave it open for the story progress. 

  1. **_Yui and Cordelia’s heart_**



I don’t want to spoil anything, so I’m just going to say that there is no Yui in my story at any point and that Cordelia is dead like the triplets think. I also will not pull a “Yui part 2” with Katana, so don’t even think about that theory. That’s all information you get.

  1. **_Sacrificial brides_**



We don’t know much about them either, so here is how it’s going to work. The “sacrificial brides” are all young girls sent to the Sakamakis by Karl-Heinz as test objects for his new race. However, they never survived due to the brothers’ sadism or because Karl-Heinz thought they weren’t useful anymore and could never be his “eve”. So, yeah, they’re all dead. It’s known that the church provided the sacrificial brides for Karl-Heinz. It’s also known that Seiji Komori, Yui’s father, is associated with the church and a vampire hunter. So, in conclusion, at least how I’ll take it for my story, the vampire hunters are organised by the church but at the same time the church secretly works together with Karl-Heinz. My, that’s messed up. ^^ Let’s see how it’s going to proceed as the story goes on.

  1. **_“The Awakening”_**



This is what the transformation from a human to a vampire is called in the DL universe. We don’t really know how that is supposed to work though. We’ve only seen it with Yui but she’s special because of the whole Cordelia drama. But, since Karl-Heinz wanted to use a human girl and his sons to create his new race by mixing their blood, I decided on a way how it works: The vampire bites the human and lets the venom inside the human’s body, but still drinking quite an amount of blood as well. Then the human shall drink the vampire’s blood. That completes the process and the only thing left to do is wait if the human is strong enough to “survive” the awakening. As stated in the DL universe that’s something quite rare.

  1. **_Kino_**



As I never played the Diabolik Games and everything, for me Kino is only a confusing person and I don’t really get the purpose of adding him into the universe. I understand what his goals are and know about his history, but I feel like it would be unnecessary to add him to my story. So, for fans of him, sorry, there will be no Kino here.

  1. **_Other demon races_**



As we don’t know much about the demon races besides the vampires, all extra information I will put in this story is fiction and not officially stated by the Diabolik Lovers’ creators.

We do know that they live in the demon world, but I guess they don’t have to, just like the vampires. Only the ghouls are bounded to the demon world, or more specifically to Rotigenberg, a place in the human world they are forced to live as they are “inferior” compared to the other races, at least in their point of view. I guess that there are also ghouls in the human world though, as they aren’t really recognisable and look and act like normal humans (besides the emotional capacities and them turning into crows of course).

  1. **_Demonic emotions and capacities_**



Now this is something really confusing to me. Karl-Heinz wants to create a new race that would feel like humans do but have powers like demons. It’s stated that demons don’t fully understand the concept of love and other human emotions. Also, all demons who appeared in Diabolik Lovers are heavily sadistic, so I take that as a demonic trait. However, they also experience pain, friendship, hate and love like humans do, considering the Sakamakis as children and how they reacted to the mistreatment they received and the fact that all three of Karl-Heinz’s wifes were madly “in love” with him.

So, I’m confused. I think I have to explore how I want it to be in my story as I continue writing it. Right now, only two things are set for me: Firstly, all demons show sadistic traits and secondly, the do have emotions and feel love but in a different way than humans do.

Yes, that's all so far. If I feel the need to update this list I will let you know before each chapter.!

Thank youuuuuu!


	2. The Diabolik Casting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry, not a chapter either.  
> I'm a fan of jdramas and movies and I couldn't help but imagine our DL characters as japanese actors.  
> So, here you go^^  
> Story starts next real chapter!

**1.** _[Oguri Shun](http://asianwiki.com/Shun_Oguri)_ as **Sakamaki Shu** (There is _no one_ more made for this role!)

**2.** [Oshinari Shugo](http://asianwiki.com/Shugo_Oshinari) as **Sakamaki Reiji**

**  
**

**  
**

**3.** **[Mackenyu Arata](http://asianwiki.com/Mackenyu_Arata) **as **Sakamaki Ayato**

**4.** [Kamiki Ryunosuke](http://asianwiki.com/Ryunosuke_Kamiki) as **Sakamaki Kanato** (just realized that Ryunosuke's voice is also similair to Kanato's 0_0 )

**5.**[Yamazaki Kento ](http://asianwiki.com/Kento_Yamazaki) as **Sakamaki Laito**

**6.** **[Matsumoto Jun](http://asianwiki.com/Jun_Matsumoto_\(1983\))** as **Sakamaki Subaru  
**

**GROUP PHOTOS!!!!!**

**Kanato, Ayato, Raito**

**  
**

**Shu & Subaru**

**  
**

Okay, that's it. Wow, it took me a long time to find all these photos and I hope you are pleased with my Diabolik casting. I thought a lot about it and I am content with my selection now. Shu and Reiji fit the best in my opinion though!

Tell me what you think!!!

Also, if you're look for great actors, all of them are! But my favorite has to be Ryunosuke Kamiki who actually has acted a couple of roles with similarities to Kanato or are somehow "sweet but psycho"..most similair role is Ninomae Juuichi in the tv series and movies SPEC... Shun Oguri is amazing as well, his most similair role to Shu has to be Hanazawa Rui in Hana Yori Dango (Boys over flowers).

Now, enjoy the story!!!!!!

Byebye

(Ryunosuke Kamiki)


	3. Prologue

  
**Izuko:**

**Koichi:**

____________

“Kasan1 I really don’t know what to do! Why do you even have to do this?”, Koichi called out suddenly and stood up. Everybody looked at his mother who just calmly held eye contact with her son and said “She’s the daughter of my childhood friend and since he died…of course we would take her in. You know her mother died at her birth. She has no one else!” In the end Katana could not help raising her voice. The grief of loosing two of her best friends was still strong. “You’re right, I’m so sorry, Kasan!”

They both sat down on the couch. “I understand that you are afraid. Controlling your urges around a young and pretty human girl is not easy. So, talk to your father or me if it gets too much for you, alright?” Koichi nodded, still feeling a bit anxious, but his mother managed to calm him down. “Her name is Izuko, you should remember her, right? You met a few times when you were younger.” Koichi did remember, but only blurry images of a shy girl with white hair and a loud laugh. They did not meet up that often, considering Koichi being a baby vampire who could not control his urges.

“Here, I have a photo of what she looks like now. She turned into a pretty young lady, maybe you are gonna like her?” Katana said with a smile and gave the photo to her son. “Kasan, what are you implying?” Koichi said blushing but looked at the photo. “Yeah, she’s pretty, so what…it’s not like I’m gonna fall in love with her or something...” Koichi grumbled. Katana laughed. “I wasn't implying anything. But well.., you don’t know that, do you? You can’t control it after all, falling in love I mean. I know that best, it was the same with me and your father.”

“Oh really?” Kochi asked surprised. “You never really told me about it. How did you fall in love with him?” “Oh that’s a long story…...” “I have time!” Koichi quickly said. He really wanted to know about his mother's past. His parents always seemed so in love with each other and he wondered how it happened. He also wanted to have someone to look at him the way his parents looked at each other. “Alright then, brace yourself. It’s gonna be long talk. So, everything began on the 13th day of my second year in high school…

_____________________________________________________________________

1 – Kasan = Mother


	4. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also only an introductionary chapter, but please enjoy!

**Katana Watase (without the wolf stuff):**

**Shogo Mikagawa:**

___________________________________________________________________________

“Come on, I’m free! Shogo-Kun! Hey, give it to me!” Katana screamed and jumped up and down with raised arms. She was great at handball and the ignorant jock Oji Mitsuaki and his group real losers. Well, at the moment they seemed really full of themselves as they laughed and shouted “She won’t be any match at all, how boring. Hey, sweetie! Just join the real ladies and let them teach you how to dress yourself!” Mitsuaki gestured to Yamamoto Misa and her clique. Katana stomped her feet on the ground angrily. “No, thank you. I’m not going to them, not really a fan of wearing basically nothing!”

She looked Misa and he friends. They were always wearing short tops (basically bras) and short skirts. Katana hated skirts, she felt uncomfortable in them and did not understand the "a girl should wear skirts” issue in society. So, her school uniform consisted of shorts instead. Luckily (and sadly considering Misa’s outfits) their school was not that strict on the whole school uniform matter.

“And call me sweetie one more time and you better prepare yourself!” Katana shouted with disgust. Shogo passed the ball to her and Katana ran towards the goal and... “GOT IT!” she shouted and watched as the ball hit the goal. She ran around, high-fiving Shogo. They played until the bell signalled the next lesson. To surprise of both Mitsuaki and Misa, but to none of Shogo and Katana the latter they won the match and Mitsuaki looked more than mad.

Katana and Shogo were happily talking as they made their way to their next class. “You really got them, Katana-Chan! It was so funny to see their mad faces,” he said, grinning at her. “Yeah, right? Too much self confidence makes you fall down and Mitsuaki crashed hard. Thank you for not being an asshole like them Shogo-Kun! Also, I hope Katsuko-Sensei doesn’t pick me for the oral exam today!” Katana frowned. They had physics now and she hated the subject. There really could be nothing more boring than that.

But how could it not have been her the teacher decided to grade. With a sigh she stood up and walked to the front of the class. She just wanted to start answering, or trying to answer the questions her teacher asked her when the door opened and the school’s headmaster walked in. “Watase Katana-San?” Surprised, the girl raised her hand. “Please follow me to my office.” She looked at Shogo confused. _This_ time she didn’t break any school rules, she thought as she followed the headmaster.

„Please, sit down, Watase-San,” the man said as they arrived in his office. “You’re probably asking yourself as to why I’ve asked for you, no? Well then, I don’t have good news, but I’m just going to tell you… beating around the bush won't do any good.” He smiled at her sadly and for some unknown reason Katana felt a shiver going through her body. The headmaster continued, “The police called me. There was a car accident just now. Watase-San, your parents were involved and…they were found dead at the scene, I’m really sorry!”


	5. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning is here!!  
> Now...this is kinda the last chapter leading up to the main story. And the last one for today hehe  
> Enjoy!

Title inspired by this amazing song [ONE OK ROCK - The Beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence. Emptiness. Katana sat on the bed in the room of her parents and didn’t move. She looked calm, but inside of her was a storm raging. “Why did you leave me alone? I know you never really cared about me. I know you never had time and still, why?” Katana whispered to herself again and again. It is true, her parents never wanted a child. Since she was ten years old, she only saw her them once a week, if even. The excuse was always a business trip, but Katana found out soon that the two of them just went on a short vacation and slept in a hotel. To her it became a normal occurrence, but always a sad one.

The doorbell rang. Katana awoke from her trance and went to get it, still mumbling. Shogo came in and she stopped her whispering. They stared at each other quietly before he opened his arms and she threw herself in his embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes until Shogo said, “Well, now we’re both orphans. You could come with me to my orphanage?” Katana shook her head. “I know you care about me and we would have a good time together, however, you know me. I would feel caged there. I guess I’ll stay here.” Shogo sighed in understanding. “I know it’s hard,” he whispered, “but you can’t stay here. You’re a minor.” She screamed in frustration, “Then I’ll…urgh, I don’t know. Please leave, I, I need time for myself!” Shogo knew it was better to follow her request so he left with a promise to check on her later.

_“Finally! Finally, it happened!” the man smiled contently, “Finally my plan can begin.” He was happy. His dream was coming true. But he was not fully content yet. He wanted to take away even more from HIM and he already knew what, or more who!_

It was already late in the evening when the telephone rang through the house of the Watase family. “Hello, Watase Katana speaking, who is calling?” Katana asked. Who for heaven’s sake would call her at the late hour? “Hello Katana-San. You may be confused, but I was a good friend of your father. I am truly grieving about the news of his and your mother’s passing. I do not know if you heard about me before. My name is Karl-Heinz and I am actually your godfather.” “What?... um, how? Uhh, okay…,” she was confused. Godfather? That was a bit sudden. Karl-Heinz? What even is that name? The unfamiliar man laughed and said, “I apologize for overwhelming you. However, I could not wait for a longer time, as it is an urgent matter I would like to address. I want to ask you if you would like to come live with my family and me? I would have all the official papers ready, the only factor left to decide is whether you approve or not. I feel truly with your pain and could not just leave you on your own, caged up in an orphanage, overwhelmed with the loss of your dear parents. Furthermore, it was their wish for me to look after you like you'd be my own child, if someday a happening of great danger would accure. Unfortunately, that day arrived sooner than anyone would have expected. I am aware this may be sudden as you do not know of me, but I would be delighted if you would accept my offer…” Katana’s face changed to a surprised one. She would not have to go to an orphanage. A totally stranger seemed to care more about her than her own parents ever did. Somehow it sounded like a good idea. Katana felt desperate, she just wanted to leave everything behind and have a new start. And maybe, just maybe, she could finally get a family…. Without thinking about if any longer she just made a probably dumb decision. “Yes I would love that, but..uh... how do I know you're telling me the truth? Not to be rude, I just really never heard of you before. Well, it's not like my parents ever talked to me much anyways..." Katana was rambling. "Oh, but of course, my child. It would not be wise to just believe my spoken word. Please, I would like to send you the official docements, which confirm my status as your godfather and the wish of your parents to live with me from now on. Emailing them would be the best option, where should I sent them to?" The man, no, Karl-Heinz said, his voice sounding extremely calming but mysterious to Katana. "Thank you so much! I am actually very excited to get to know you!” she replied and told him her email adress as well. She heard a quiet laughter, “Is that so? I am glad to hear that answer. So, I would be able to send a driver to you tomorrow at 8.30 am, he will bring you to our manor. If that would be comfortable for you? Unfortunately, I will not be there as of work, but my sons will. They are my family and hopefully will be yours soon as well. Pack everything you feel the urge to bring and do not worry, it will not be of any bother!" Katana's godfather said friendly but still in a weird old-fashioned way. Excitedly, Katana agreed to everything. “Thank you so much, Karl-Heinz-San!” and with that she ended the call.

  
After staying like she was for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened, she jumped up and hurriedly started packing everything she thought she would need and want. It took quite a long time and she was busy deep into the night. Katana did not notice it though; she was fairly too excited…

**Katana's outfit**  
---  
  
It was six o’clock in the morning and Katana could still not believe everything that happened in the past 24 hours. She would get a completely new family, a new home. She thought that maybe she should be feeling more sad about her parents' death than living with strangers, but she could not help it. One part of her, as brutal as it may sounded, was happy to be free of her parents. Katana's alarm rang and she quickly shut it off. She woke up ten minutes ago, to excited to sleep for the last few. Katana got up and got ready quickly. Normally, she did not really care more about her clothes, but this time she put some thought into it. She wanted to make a good first impression, after all.  
After eating a quick breakfast, she called Shogo. She already told him about the news, and they decided that he would come over to say goodbye. He was worried at first, but after Katana told him that she indeed got an email from Karl-Heinz later, sending her all the official documents which confirmed every word he said to her Shogo accepted it. He knew he could not change her decision and he knew that maybe a new beginning would be the best for Katana.

“Shit!” Katana cursed when one of her suitcases fell on her toes again. But there was no compromise, all her personal things had to come with her. Besides the furniture, of course. To her luck, Shogo just arrived and helped her get her last suitcases down the stairs. Just when they were both standing in the doorway, a little bit out of breath, a car came to a stop before them and a man dressed in a suit exited it and looked at them. “Watase Katana-San? I’m your driver for today! Let me get your luggage and I will give you privacy to say your goodbyes.” Katana nodded and the man started loading the suitcases in the trunk of the car.

Shogo looked at her and said, “I’m still sad you’re leaving. You’re sure you can trust that guy? I mean, he just randomly popped up and told you he’s your godfather. He never reached out before, did he? What if something happens, what if he is an evil-“ Katana stopped him. “Shogo, it’s gonna be fine. Yes, I’m sure I can trust him! And I honestly just wanna leave this town, this house, this school. Everybody would see me at the “girl whose parents died” and otherwise…nothing is keeping me here, besides you I mean.” Shogo sighed. “I know, Katana-Chan, I know…I’ll just miss you like crazy. You’re my best friend since ages ago. Who am I supposed to talk to now? Promise me you’ll call me? When you arrive today and at least twice a week in general!” Shogo exclaimed and tightly hugged her. “I promise. And I will visit you too! So please, don’t forget me okay?” Katana whispered and a tear rolled down her face. Shogo saw it and gently brushed it away. “I won’t ever forget you!” With these words he firmly guided her to the car and closed the door. Keeping his eyes locked on her he ran after the car until it was too fast for him and left him behind.


	6. Sakamaki-Bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here!!

I proudly present my [Diabolik Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqE79CRXvB5cMaVhTWnQsgsbB4PqulOOc) to you! All these songs really fit the setting in my opinion. Don't forget to have a look at the description, there it saiys which songs are meant to represent which chapter! So for this chapter the opening song is the Diabolik Lover's theme song from the OST.

Now enjoy!

...

When the car stopped in front of a giant mansion, you could also call it a castle, the sky was already turning dark. The drive from Osaka to Tokyo takes a long time and with the usual traffic around both big cities it took even longer. They also made a stop to get something to eat, the driver paying even though Katana protested. He had introduced himself as Aiba and apparently worked for the Sakamaki family for a long time. Aiba could not stop laughing at Katana’s shocked face when he told her that her godfather Karl-Heinz was the same person as Sakamaki Tougo, a famous politician in Japan. Someone like that had been friends with her father? Well, it is not like she knew much about her parents so maybe she should not be surprised.

As Katana climbed out of the car, she could not stop staring. Everything was _huge_! A big garden surrounded the mansion and up close the building itself looked even bigger. Light shone from a few windows and Katana decided that the mansion must have been built a long time ago. Not that it was in a bad state, it looked neatly clean and well-kept.

Together with Aiba she unloaded her luggage from the trunk of the car and he opened the gate to the mansion for her. “It was nice to meet you, Watase-San,” Aiba said with a small smile, “I hope you will enjoy your stay here.” His voice sounded a little bit odd when he said those words, but Katana decided not to pay attention to it. “You’re not coming in?” she asked instead. Aiba nodded and bowed to her before getting in the car once again. As he drove off Katana waved and then turned her attention to her new home. With a sigh she did not know why she released Katana started to roll her suitcases across the wide stone path leading to the mansion. Why did she bring four suitcases again? And two backpacks?

Slowly she got closer to the main entrance. “Can this really be my new home? Can this really be a new start?” she asked herself in her mind over and over.

After she finally managed to heave her last suitcase up the few stairs leading to the door, she turned to find the doorbell – without success. ‘Man, this mansion really must be old’, she thought as she only saw a big door knocker. After taking a last deep breath and brushing a few hairs off her face she knocked on the door, being able to hear the sound resonating trough the building.

After two minutes she knocked again.

Nothing happened.

Katana decided to wait a bit longer. It was a huge mansion after all, it could take a while to get from one room to another. However, five minutes later still nothing had happened. Thinking it would not hurt anyone, Katana tried the door handle and to her surprise it opened easily. A bit unsure but also determined to get away from the coldness outside - it was dark by now - she stepped inside.

Katana found herself standing in a large entrance hall which lead to a just as large staircase with a red carpet decorating it. From the ceiling hung a big chandelier. The girl looked around in awe. She felt like she was part of a European historical movie. “Excuse me? Is somebody here?” Katana called out into the seemingly empty mansion she now walked further into. “Excuse me?” Katana looked around and was startled. On a sofa in one corner of the entrance hall laid a boy. Frustrated Katana put down her luggage and walked closer to him. Surely, he must have heard her, the door knocker made such a loud sound. As she got closer, she noticed that he seemed to be asleep. Was this one of her godfather’s sons? Katana looked at him. He had orange hair and pale skin. He had a pair of earphones on, the cord wrapped around his neck. Wasn’t that dangerous?

Katana kneeled down and lightly shook him by his shoulder. But because nothing happened, she hit him slightly on the head. She was never especially gentle, but still she did not get a reaction. Confused the girl eyed at the boy. Was he even breathing? It did not look like it.

“Is he dead?” she whispered quietly. “That would mean he’s…a corpse? How cool...” Now don’t get Katana wrong, she was not happy about other people being dead. She just always wanted to become a police officer. Growing up she always forced Shogo to either play the villain or the corpse she had to analyse. And it’s not like there would really be a corpse just laying around in this mansion…right?

With a frown Katana looked around the hall again and let out small scream. In front of her, next to her luggage, stood another boy. He had black hair and pink eyes framed by a pair of glasses. Somehow, he looked creepy, especially with the glare he was giving Katana. Wow, this got stranger every minute.

“Who are you?” the stranger asked directly, “Are you Watase Katana-San?” she nodded and closed her mouth after just wanting to answer his first question. “Oh look, look. The little Bitch-Chan uncle talked about, no? Doesn’t she look delicious, Kanato-Kun?” This time Katana was not startled, but promptly turned her head in direction of the speaker. “Do you guys always creep up on visitors like this?” she asked, not being able to contain herself.

The boy standing on the stairs had green eyes, red hair down to his shoulders and a cool hat and was looking at her with a big but suggestive smile, not bothering to answer her rhetoric question. From the shadow behind him emerged another boy, or more a zombie. At least to Katana he kind of looked that way. The reason must be the dark – very dark – circles on his white face and the way he looked at her. He reminded Katana of those children in horror movies who go around murdering other people. This boy, there were really a lot of them already, had cute purple hair and eyes and – Katana’s heart stopped for a bit – a TEDDY BEAR clutched in his arms. Katana _loved_ teddies! She herself brought five of them.

Her attention was brought to the strangers again when the teddy-boy answered the question his neighbour asked earlier. “Yes, Laito-Kun, she does! And she smells so good, doesn’t she, Teddy?” He looked at his teddy with a glint in his eyes. Alright, he _did_ remind her of horror movie children.

“Smells like she lacks some iron though. And my guess is on B or AB,” a voice directly behind Katana said before she felt a… WHAT? – a freaking tongue on her neck. Instinctively, she pulled up her shoulder and turned around, taking a few steps back. “Ouuuch! That hurt! You’re disrespecting Ore-Sama!” a boy – how many are there? – shouted. He had green eyes and red hair just like the hat-boy, only that his was shorter and messier. Katana stared at him. ‘A, a…a cat!’ His eyes look like a cat’s one, his mouth as well and only the ears were missing! ‘How cute!’ she squealed in her mind.

“What is all this fuss? I wanna sleep! And who the hell is that?” an angry voice said. A tall boy with long white hair and pink eyes was standing beside the door, a tense hand pressed against the wall. He looked at Katana with disgust.

She was confused, very confused. Don’t the have manners or something? Or were they just brats going through puberty? Even Mitsuaki and his gang were more mature than that and that had to mean something.

The black-haired boy cleared his throat, pushed his glasses the last missing centimetre up his nose and said, “As we are all present now, let me introduce ourselves. _That_ \- “, He pointed to the corpse on the sofa, “is Shu, he is the first-born son. I am Reiji, the second. After that we have the triplets: Ayato-Kun, the oldest, followed by Kanato-Kun and then Laito-Kun.” Reiji gestured to the cat-boy, the teddy-boy and the hat-boy. “The youngest is Subaru”, Reiji finished and pointed at the angry whitehead. “This girl here is Watase Katana and she will live with us from now on, at our father’s order. Her parents died recently, and we are ordered to take good care of her.”

Katana’s mouth felt a bit dry at the mention of her parents. It was somehow still hard to believe that they were not on one of their trips leaving, just simply their daughter at home again. It was a weird thought, knowing that they would never come back again This time their vacation was an endless one.

So, what are you, bride? B or AB?” Cat-boy, Ayato, asked. Katana looked at him confused. ‘What the hell? Bride? Another awful nickname like Bitch-Chan?’ she thought.  
“He wants to know you blood type”, said the corpse named Shu annoyed. Wait a second – wasn’t he dead? “So, you _are_ alive,” Katana said, only a little bit disappointed at the loss of her autopsy victim.  
“Of course, I am alive. I’m just not loosing my calmness over a silly goose,” Shu answered with the same tone of voice as before. He received a very offended glare from her in return.  
“Don’t let him bother you, Bitch-Chan. He’s always sleeping and annoyed,” Laito explained in his apparently usual smug voice.  
“Call me Bitch-Chan once again and you shall have war!” Katana growled at him.  
“HEY! Don’t just ignore Ore-Sama! What. Is. Your. Blood type?” Ayato-Ore-Sama shouted angrily and glared at the girl. “I’m B,” was the bored answer and the girl walked towards Reiji.

“Are you all really _this_ weird?” she asked but he only looked at her with confusion showing on his face.

Katana sighed. “A talking corpse and his mortician…”, she gestured to Shu and Reiji, “a perverted clown and a creepy toddler…”, this time it was Laito’s and Kanato’s turn, “and then there also are a lap cat with an Ore-Sama kink -which by the way really sounds like Oreo, the cookie of course – and a…well, feral sportscar!” she shouted, pointing to Ayato and Subaru. The brothers looked at her with opened mouths and it was quiet for a second.

“Oh and you all somehow remind of Edward! You know, Twilight and all. Like, you really look like those creepy and possessive bloodsuckers, or vampires, for short! Can you transform into bats as well? At least then you would be cooler than Edward,” Katana said challenging. She was having a moment and could not control herself. Whenever she felt confused and overwhelmed, she would start talking too much.

“ Oh, did you ever hear this joke before? Three vampire bats meet one night and are thirsty for blood.   
The first one takes off, coming back ten minutes later with a bloody mouth. ‘Where were you?’ the other two ask. ‘I was in a bar. The people were so drunk, they didn’t notice me at all.’  
The second one takes off, coming back ten minutes later with a bloody mouth. ‘Where were you?’ the other two ask. ‘I was at a wedding. Because everyone was dancing, they didn’t notice me at all.’  
Then the third one takes off, coming back ten minutes later with a bloody mouth. ‘And where were you?’ the other too ask. ‘Oh, I met a streetlamp.’

It was so quiet you would have heard a pin drop until Laito’s laughter rang through the hall. “Oh my, Bitch-Chan, that was a good one.”  
“We look like vampires because we are,” Reiji said as if he was announcing that he wears glasses. “Yeah, no shit, right. You’re so funny, Reiji-Kun!” Katana laughed ironically.  
“This is really too stupid for me…” Subaru decided and disappeared with the bang of the front door.  
Reiji sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose again. He seemed to have a thing for that. “Follow me, I shall bring you to your bedroom. Pay no mind to your luggage, it will be upstairs by then – Ayato-Kun, if you would?” Ore-Sama-Cat cursed but grabbed Katana’s luggage while the girl followed Reiji after looking at the other brothers sceptically. What did she get herself into?

During the seemingly endless walk to her bedroom Katana could not stop staring at everything they passed. Was the mansion gorgeous from the outside then it was becoming further and further stunning the more she saw of it. Vintage and outdated, yes, but stunning, nonetheless. The girl started getting worried; she would _always_ get loose her way; she could sense it. Already, she forgot how to come back to the entrance hall.

Reiji opened a door and gestured her to step inside. Her new room was aS vintage as the rest of the building and just as stunning as well. However, a bit too pink if you would have asked Katana. She saw a big and fluffy looking bed with curtains, a desk and chair, a mirror, and some cupboards. The floor was hidden by soft rug and her luggage stood neatly beside the bed. There were also two other doors leading somewhere. She guessed than one opened to a bathroom and decided to find out what was behind the other soon.

Katana did not manage to look around further, as the door closed with a bang and startled her. Reiji stood behind her, glaring at her so heavily that it sent chills down her spine. In one second, he managed to grab and throw her against the door hard and all air left her lungs for a moment before she groaned in pain. Reiji approached her with unhuman speed and pressed her to the door by her shoulders. “Hey! Reiji-San, what are you doing?” Katana asked bravely, but her heart was beating fast with fear. The young man in front of her looked truly scary with the way he glared at her, something showing in his eyes she could not figure out. She flinched. What the hell was happening?  
Reiji did not give her an answer and only pulled her hoodie away from her neck and came closer. Katana could not move; she was utterly in shock. Suddenly, a pained noise left her throat. The other had really sunken his teeth in her neck and ‘WHAT?’, the poor girl screamed in her head, ‘He’s drinking my blood?’

Apparently, they _are_ vampires. Katana felt like everything was unreal. This could not be happening, right? But it did, as a short while later she felt the power leave her body and when Reiji finally stopped and stepped back it seemed like an eternity had passed. Feeling weak, she sank to the ground. Her brain felt completely fuzzy and she nearly fell asleep if the vampire would not have picked her up and roughly laid her on her new bed.  
Before her attacker left, he grabbed Katana’s hair, “Yes, we truly are vampires and we don’t appreciate mortals making fun of us! Do you understand?“ She didn’t answer, her head could not keep up with his words. “Do you understand?!” Reiji repeated threatening. She just looked at him with glazed over eyes and slowly nodded before everything went black.

A cold breeze blew through Katana’s hair. She awoke a few minutes ago and just laid on her bed, trying to comprehend what happened earlier. Now she was standing on the balcony she found out the room had and looked out into the dark night. Katana only noticed her tears when one fell on her collar bone. “Mum, dad. Why did you leave me and sent me here? How can this be real?”  
Yes, she understood that the Sakamaki brothers were vampires. The small bite marks on her neck were the proof for that. But really getting the bottom of what it meant? She did not succeed. Vampires _can’t_ be real. This wasn’t a movie! Furthermore, what was the deal with Karl-Heinz, or the famous politician Sakamaki Tougo, being her godfather? Was he also a vampire? And besides that, why would he sent her, an innocent human girl, to live with blood-sucking creatures? How could they be her new family like this _._ How could Karl-Heinz really _be_ her godfather? There was no way, was there?  
Katana did not find an answer to any of those questions, nor how to get out of this crazy situation. Official papers were signed so she could not leave just because she felt like.

With a deep sigh she brushed away her tears. She really missed her parents right now. Even if it only was for a short while, but when she was young and had nightmares her mother always sang a [lullaby](https://youtu.be/3MTjJYplOPg) to her to calm her down. Katana remembered it always. After another sigh she simply started singing quietly.

However, she did not manage to finish the song because a figure jumped from the roof down on the railing in front of her. Frightened, the girl backed away until her back hit the cold stone wall. A recognisable laugh sounded through the air, “Ha ha, Bitch-Chan! Don’t be scared, I won’t bite! Haha!” Laito approached her slowly. “A really beautiful voice you have there, Bitch-Chan! Nearly as entrancing as Kanato-Kun’s.”  
“My name is Katana,” she replied coldly. She did not have the nerve for another vampire encounter, but apparently that was not for her to decide. “Watase Katana!”  
“I…know…” Laito whispered as he reached his prey and pressed her against the wall, just like Reiji earlier. A cold hand brushed away the girl’s hair, but it stopped abruptly. “I see, I see…Reiji-Kun already had a taste, no? Your blood must be just excellent then, if Reiji-Kun wasn’t able to contain himself.” He innocently smiled at her. Katana knew what was about to come but honestly, she was too tired and scared from earlier to put up much of a fight and so Laito just laughed at her weak attempt to push him away. Brutally, he sank his fangs in her neck. She whimpered in pain and as she already felt pumped empty of blood thanks to Reiji Katana closed her eyes and everything went black a second time.

Thank you for reading!!!!


	7. The issue with the skirt and a supernatural "Mean Girls" spin-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we finally have the next chapter and Katana's goes to her new school for the first time! There are quite a few side characters, but I won't link their images if they aren't 'important' enough!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (also, it's funny trying to translate my german chapter into this english one and noticing how bad my writing was back then. This is like four times the lenght than the original german chapter hahaha)

Yutsumi Sara

Odagawa Mako

It knocked on the door. Katana would have gladly pretended to be asleep or just ignore whoever stood in front of her room, but she knew she would get in trouble for that. “Yes?”  
Reiji entered the room and the girl flinched slightly. Automatically, the images from the day before came to her mind: Reiji throwing her against the door; Reiji glaring at her; Reiji sinking his fangs in… Katana gulped and looked at the half eaten Onigiri in her hand. She should just not think of that.

After she has been cornered by Reiji and Laito, she fell asleep for 14 hours and when she woke up it was already the next morning. Katana was confused and her whole body felt still tired, but that did not really surprise her. Being a living blood bank is not an everyday occurrence after all.  
The whole day she did not leave the room. The thought of running into one of the brothers was not an appealing one. Instead she busied herself with unpacking all her suitcases, sleeping, inspecting the room, and more sleeping. Just as the girl decided to indeed leave her more or less safe space to find something to fill her by now growling stomach, a butler or sorts knocked and brought in a little trolley stacked with different foods and drinks. Katana could have hugged him on the spot.

However, now that Reiji has come in, she did not feel hunger anymore and put down her Onigiri, not meeting the vampire’s gaze.  
“Get changed into this school uniform!” Reiji said coldly and threw the mentioned on the bed, “It’s 7 pm, we’ll leave in 15 minutes for school, so hurry up.”  
She looked at him surprised. “Wait, the school starts uh… when exactly?” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “At 8 pm, we’re vampires, or did you already forget that? We don’t suffer from sunlight and no – we don’t sparkle either, we’re not fairies. However, night-time just feels more comfortable for us. Now, get changed and be downstairs in ten.” After these words Reiji turned on the spot and left her room, not paying her any more attention.

Katana sat on the bed and tried to process the new information. If the school started at 8 pm that would mean it was over at, what, three am? So, she must sleep into the day? “Ah what… why can’t they just do it like Edward? I don’t wanna go to school in the middle of the night. Reiji said they don’t even sparkle, so what is the problem, seriously,” The girl whined to her teddies lying neatly next to her on the bed. She also made a mental note to not mention Twilight to Reiji, he did not seem to be a fan of the franchise.

With an annoyed sigh she got up, carefully putting her plate on the trolley again and looked at the school uniform. Katana immediately saw what had seemed was off to her: The uniform included a skirt. A _skirt_. “Of course, it has to be a fucking skirt,” she cursed. Reluctantly, she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. A heavy frown appeared on her face. Katana felt completely uncomfortable and her hands were gripping the bottom the skirt, trying to stretch it down, but to no use. In her mind she contemplated if she should call for Reiji. Would he maybe understand?  
“Stupid, of course he wouldn’t!” she shouted to herself in the mirror. Gritting her teeth, the girl put on the rest of the uniform and brushed her hair after checking her phone. She only had five minutes left.  
Suddenly an idea crossed her mind and hectically she looked through all her just arranged clothes she put into the big wardrobe in the room which the door next to her desk led to. Letting out a small scream of victory she looked at the hot pants she pulled out of the mess of clothes she created. Nodding to herself in the mirror Katana quickly put them on and to her delight they fitted right under the skirt. Way better! Now she did not have to fear her underwear showing at some point or something. How she _hated_ skirts!  
The now smiling girl grabbed her school bag she brought with her from Osaka, putting in two packed Originis and a bottle of juice from the trolley. After grabbing her earphones, phone and her favourite hoodie jacket she left the room and started running in the direction she imagined the entrance hall was.

When Katana arrived at the staircase leading down to the entrance, she was honestly surprised. She did not believe that she would actually manage to find the right way, but she thanked her instincts for that. Or maybe she did hear someone screaming “Give it back, this is Ore-Sama’s!” and decided to follow that voice.  
Walking down the stairs she saw all the brothers already standing there, eyeing the conflict between Ayato and Laito: “Well sorry, my dear brother, but if you always leave your things laying around how would I know that,” The younger of the two said with his usual smug voice, clearly enjoying how worked up the other got. “You know way better than to eat my Takoyaki! It even was the last piece! It’s MY Takoyaki!” Ayato screamed. If he were human, he would have gotten bright red with anger. But – Katana could have faceplanted - did they really fight about _Takoyaki_? Ayato gave her more and more the impression of being a six-year-old in his tantrum phase.

To all the other brother’s delight, Reiji cleared his throat and put an end to their fight, seemingly not having expected anything different from the younger vampires. “Both of you, break it off. Ohno-San will make sure to arrange more Takoyaki to be ready when we return, so now shut up. We have to leave, or we will be late thanks to you for the 67th time.”  
Reiji gestured to the butler standing next to the door. Katana did not even see him, they always seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
“Tch, they better be the best,” Ayato growled put turned around and walked out of the door, his brothers following him. After sighing for the which-would-she-know time, Katana went after them. Somebody _please_ wake her up from this crazy dream!

When Katana saw the limousine, she was honestly not surprised. If somebody owned a castle, then of course they could pay for a luxurious four-wheeler. The girl decided to sit down next to Kanato (that seemed more appealing that the seat next to Laito) and immediately made sure that her pants were not peeking out under the skirt. She was not keen on Reiji giving her a lecture about proper dressing, but when she looked at the boys they did not gave her the impression of caring much about the disapproving glares from the black-haired vampire . Katana guessed they got used to his nagging and decided to simply ignore it. She kind of felt bad for Reiji, he seemed to have a hard time trying to “raise” his brothers. Where was their father again? Karl-Heinz told Katana that he has not been able to welcome her because of work, but a day had passed and she still did not meet him. Maybe that was the reason why he got along with her parents? Were the boys alone for most of their life just like Katana? Nonetheless, Karl-Heinz sounded so friendly and inviting on the phone…

Laito seemed to have noticed her frowning, “What’s wrong, Bitch-Chan?” he asked, the ever-present smirk on his face. Katana did not think they would be happy about the quite personal questions she was dying to ask. That kind of topic was to heavy for the short time she knew the brothers. “Oh, I just _hate_ skirts!” was her answer instead, not like that was a lie. Laito and Ayato laughed. “My my, then just take it off,” the younger one suggested, as if it were the most normal thing to say. “ _Excuse me?_ ” Katana exclaimed terrified and felt her face getting red. The other two just continued laughing. “Bitch-Chan, I would be delight- “. “ _Laito_.”

The red-haired vampire rolled his eyes, “Calm down, Reiji-Kun. I was just joking.” He took his hat off and brushed a hand through his hair, looking out of the window. Katana was surprised again, sometimes they did seem to listen to Reiji, but then again on other occasions they did not care at all. The brothers’ relationship got more and more confusing to her. They went from looking like they want to kill each other to joking around like normal brothers do and then to giving of that business relationship feel. Where would her place be in this family? She really hoped to be more than just food to them some day. Call her pathetic or stupid, but her heart still longed for a happy family.

As Katana had been so caught up in her thoughts, she felt like only a few minutes had passed before the limousine rolled onto a big parking lot behind…another castle?  
“Alright, Katana-San. Please stick to Laito-Kun, he is in your new class so you two have the same schedules. Ayato and Kanato are in the same grade as you as well, but they attend a different class. Laito will bring you to the administration office first, so that you can get your schedule, books and everything else you need,” Reiji told her, serious as always, and Katana tried to comprehend the information as fast as he spoke. “Any questions?” The vampire’s gaze told her that he thought there was not anything unclear about his instructions, so the girl kept her mouth shut and just shook her head.  
Truth was, she had millions of questions. Why did the school look like a castle just like the Sakamaki mansion? It was so big, so how many students attended it? Were all students vampires? – God, please, no! – Were there clubs she had to join? Was there a basketball field? Could she just drop physics? Katana has always been someone who preferred to ask too many questions than to miss some information. She hoped she would get the answers she needed soon enough.  
“Bitch-Chan, just follow me,” Laito said when they left the car and automatically his arm sneaked around her shoulders. She took a step away from him. “Don’t touch me!”  
The vampire just smirked. “Ahh, you’re really no fun, but come on now. We will already be late because of our stop at the office and I don’t wanna miss too much of Maeda-San’s class.” Katana looked at him surprised. She would not have expected that Laito cared much about school.  
“She’s way too cute to miss out.” Alright, maybe he did not care. Rolling her eyes, the girl followed the vampire to the building. The closer they got to the entrance the more students were standing in groups talking or also approaching the school. What irritated Katana were the stares the two of them were receiving from the majority of the people they passed. “Laito-Kun, why are the staring at us?” she decided to ask the boy. He shot her an amused look and opened his mouth to give an answer.

“Laito-Sama?” The two of them looked at the girl who appeared in front of them. Katana eyed her curiously. She seemed really nervous and was gripping a pretty box in her hands. ‘Laito-Sama’ walked to the girl and bent down to match her height. “Yes, beautiful?” He asked her with his smug voice which honestly started to annoy Katana. The girl seemed to like though, her cheeks turning a pink colour. Katana rolled her eyes, ‘Gosh could he please stop flirting right in front of her?’ However, she had to agree with the vampire, the blushing girl was really pretty.

  
She was staring at the ground and held out the box towards Laito. “I…I made you some macarons! I heard that you like them and…uh,” The girls voice got quieter and she blushed even more. Laito took the box from her and raised his hand to brush a hair out of the girl’s face. “Why, thank you, Sara-Chan. That must have been a lot of work! I’m sure they will taste amazing!”  
Laito’s voice was dripping of sweetness and Katana felt like puking. He was so fake; she did not know whether she should laugh or cry. Also, why did he call that girl by her name but Katana was stuck with ‘Bitch-Chan’? What did she ever do to the vampire to receive such a derogatory nick name?  
‘Sara-Chan’ seemed relieved and smiled at Laito. “Thank you so much, Laito-Sama! I hope you will enjoy them!” The red-haired vampire laughed. “Of course. I’ll come back to you about it later, okay? To _properly_ thank you, hm?”  
Katana did not want to know what he meant by that and just raised her eyebrows at the couple. “Now, I’ll see you in class, Sara-Chan,” Laito added, his hand patting the still blushing girl’s hair and shot her a wink. “Yes, Laito-Sama!” came the breathless reply and Sara bowed slightly before she turned around and hurried away.

“Did you get your answer now, Bitch-Chan?” Laito had turned to Katana, smirking at her. She just looked at him confused. What was he talking about? “The reason why all the students were staring at us, of course,” he replied, holding up his hat and brushing a hand through his hair. Katana grimaced. Please don’t let her guess be true. “You’re not seriously popular in this school, are you?” She asked the boy. He laughed, “Well, sorry to disappoint you, but we all are. How couldn’t we when we look like this?”  
Seriously? Katana shot him a glare. How could anybody have the hots for six sadistic, rude, unmannered, and self-absorbed boys sucking blood? She must have said that out loud, because Laito was laughing even more. “Ah, Bitch-Chan. You getting all worked up is truly entertaining, but don’t you think it’s a waste of energy?” The girl just growled at him and crossed her arms. “Also, the only thing you need is money, confidence and a cute or good-looking appearance to have girls going crazy for you,” Laito said and started walking again. Katana followed him. “Girl’s with low, no, belowground standards maybe. Also, why are you calling me a bitch, but that girl got her name?” She bit at him, hating how he got her so worked up. It seemed to amuse him, great. “Hahaha, jealous? Also, I don’t call you a bitch, I call you Bitch-Chan. That sounds ways cuter, no? And I call you that because you are a little Bitch-Chan trying to get attention by talking too much and pretending to not like living alone with six hot vampires. Sara-Chan in contrary, tried to please me, just knowing that it would make me happy but that it wouldn’t mean she would get anything in return.”

Katana did not know what to say. He could not be serious about that? Did he really think girls were that way? “I don’t want your attention! In fact, I would be delighted if you would just leave me alone!” She protested with what seemed like the wrong answer, because Laito stopped smiling. Katana gulped. That was the first time he did not have a smirk on his face and somehow, she felt like the dark Sakamaki-hole was way deeper than she thought.  
“Also, if this Sara-Chan knew to expect nothing, then why did you talk about thanking her later?” she quickly asked. Immediately the smile was back on the hat-wearing vampire’s face. “Why do you think? How could I say no to such a sweet and cute girl? Sara-Chan is in our class and she’s always being an angel to me. Time to reward her and make her happy, no?”  
Katana just laughed awkwardly and decided to not say anything anymore, Laito was more complicated and confusing than she expected. He first reminded her of the normal, 24/7 horny, overly arrogant and confident teenager but now… Now she was not sure she wanted to learn more about him or what went on in his head.

“Here’s the administration office. Just go inside and get done with whatever. I’ll wait here,” Laito told Katana after they crossed a hallway and stopped in front of a glass door, ‘administration office’ written on a sign above it. The girl nodded and stepped into the room. Behind the desk sat a young man, typing something on the big computer in front of him. He looked up when Katana entered. “Hello, what can I do for you?” He gave her a welcoming smile and looked at her through his glasses. The name tag on his dress shirt said Kawada. “Hello, I am new at this school and um, was told to come here to pick up my schedule, books and so on. My name is Watase Katana!” she said. “Ah yeah, I was just going through your file actually, Watase-San. It’s rare that we get new students in the middle of the year, so the teachers already know about you. Let me go over some basic information with you to make sure I have everything written down correctly, alright?” He asked and Katana nodded in response.  
“Alright so, your full name is Watase Katana, you already said that. Born on the 11th January, correct?” Kawada asked and she agreed. That went on for a short time. “Legal guardian, uh, Sakamaki Tougo…?” He shot her a surprised look. “Ah yes, that’s correct,” she replied awkwardly. “Oh I remember now, he admitted you to Ryoutei Academy, so, this school. With that I think I have all information. The class you will attend is class 2-D. That’s the same one Sakamaki Laito goes to I believe, so you will already know somebody.” The girl tried hard to not grimace at that. “Yeah, I know. He brought me here actually and is waiting in the hallway.”  
Kawada nodded and continued explaining. “I have your new schoolbooks here and your schedule as well.” He put named things on the table in front of her. Katana looked only mildly excited when she saw how many and heavy books that were. The man in front of her chuckled. “And so you won’t get back aches just after your first day – here is the key for your new locker. They all stand in the hallways leading to the cafeteria, let Sakamaki Laito show them to you. Also, you will need to fill out some forms about your previous school and what subjects you had, which clubs you went to and so on. You get a list of me with the school clubs we have here and the admission documents. The school rules say that you have to join at least two of them.” Kawada gave Katana the documents and she put them in her bag along with her schedule, the key went into the pocket of her hoodie jacket.  
“With that I’m nearly done. Just, here, this is your identification card. You use it for the cafeteria, for entering special equipment rooms, for logging in on our school computers and for public transport. You can even get discounts while shopping, cool right?” He smiled at the surprised look on her face. “Well, with all the money you pay for attending this school, we have to make sure you receive the best attention!”  
Katana gulped. Again, she could have guessed that she was now attending an expensive private school. No normal school looked the way Ryoutei Academy did and with all the money the Sakamakis seemed to have… “I uh, have a question. This may sound stupid, but why does the school run in the night?” She asked and got a bit embarrassed when Kawada looked at her confused. “You don’t know that? It’s because the majority of our students are children of highly influential people of Japan: politicians, major company holders, celebrities and so on. By attending this school, they can keep the spotlight off them and enjoy a regular school life.” Katana nodded in understanding. That sounded really cool. She would agree it being worth to study in the night when you get a peaceful high school time in exchange. But basically, that meant that everyone attending this school was filthy rich and the girl suddenly felt out of place. She was not used to the ‘high society’ and did not want to think about how much money Karl-Heinz was now paying for her education.  
She sighed and then smiled at Kawada. “I see, thank you! Was that all for now?” The man smiled back, “Yes, that should be all. Please turn in the documents by the end of this week. If you have any questions or problems, don’t hesitate to come here. And please enjoy your time here, it will an exciting one, I promise you that!” Oh, how Katana believed his words…

When she entered the hallways again, one hand pushing the door open, the other trying to balance her books, Laito was leaning against the wall, looking around. “Ah there is my little Bitch-Chan again. Want me to help you? Those books look quite heavy.” Katana rolled his eyes at his _truly_ annoying and way to common tone of speaking but still accepted his request.  
“Laito-Kun, you could have told me that this is a high society school!” she called out while they were on their way to the lockers and the vampire looked at her with a frown on his face. “Reiji didn’t tell you that? It’s his job, since when is he slacking.”  
Katana shrugged, “Well, he didn’t. He only told me that it’s more enjoyable for you vampires to go at night and that you don’t sparkle in the sunlight like Edward.” Laito laughed. “Yeah true, we don’t, that would be embarrassing, we’re not fairies. Kanato-Kun would like that though, I think.”  
The girl grinned at that idea. Somehow, Kanato sparkling seemed pretty cute. “Also,” Laito suddenly stopped walking and turned towards her, his face being inches away from her ear. “Don’t go around talking about vampires like that, understood Bitch-Chan? We don’t want someone knowing our little secret, do we? Now be a good girl and stay quiet or you will get into some serious trouble, yes?” he whispered and Katana could feel his breath on her ear. She shook her head at the feeling and stepped back. “Ew, please stop, I hate that feeling on my ears, urgh!” she exclaimed and looked at him with disgust, but he only raised an eyebrow. Katana gulped, just now realizing the seriousness of the situation. “But, sure, I won’t tell anyone. It’s not like they would even believe me.”  
Laito visibly relaxed a bit at her words and continued walking. ‘It’s already difficult enough to believe it myself,’ she thought as she followed him.

“Hello class! Today we are welcoming a new student: Watase Katana-San.” The homeroom teacher Maeda Kaoru announced cheerfully. Ten minutes had passed and Katana and Laito finally arrived at the classroom after finding her locker. Now the time for the most hated situation of every transfer student had arrived, the self-introduction. Awkwardly, Katana stood in front of the classroom next to Maeda-Sensei’s table and looked at the new faces in front of her. “Please shortly introduce yourself, Watase-San!” The teacher requested.  
“Hello everyone, my name is Watase Katana and I just moved here from Osaka for family reasons and…um, I’m 17 years old, my favourite colour is blue and I love basketball and…uh, yeah, that’s all I guess.” She said and rubbed the back of her head. She felt her face getting red. How she hated these kinds of situations…  
Maeda-Sensei smiled at her reassuringly and answered, “Thank you, Watase-San. Does anyone have a question for our new classmate?” Everybody raised their hand. A girl that reminded Katana of her previous classmate Yamamoto Misa was called to speak. “Is it really true that you live together with the Sakamaki brothers?” The whole class was looking from Katana to Laito, who nonchalantly said on his chair, just looking amused at her awkward introduction. Katana sighed quietly but affirmed the question with a nod and all hands went back down. Murmurs broke out instantly and the new girl could catch phrases like “So, she’s their new bitch now” or “What a dumb girl, the boys don’t deserve that” and “If I’m her friend does that mean she’ll introduce me to the boys?”  
Katana grimaced. So many braindead girls could not really exist, right? She would happily have one of them being the brothers’ blood bank instead. These girls would probably even enjoy serving their “Sakamaki-Samas”. However, the boys in the class seemed to take part in the conversations as well, some of them basically idolizing the vampires.  
Just as Katana contemplated to just quit school before it even started, Maeda stopped the tumult. “BE QUIET!” she shouted and Katana jumped a bit. Maeda-Sensei just looked somehow adorable with her youthful look, small but round figure, messy ponytail and big glasses. Katana guessed that she wasn’t older than 30 and for sure did not look like such a loud voice could come out of her body. “Please, Watase-San, you can sit down next to Yutsumi-San. Yutsumi-San, please help our new student with adjusting to our lesson,” Maeda-Sensei said and gestured to a free desk in the middle of the classroom. Katana walked to her seat and sat down; she still felt all eyes on her.  
A girl pushed her desk closer to Katana’s. “Oh, it’s you!” Katana exclaimed surprised as she saw the girl who was a stuttering mess in front of Laito earlier now sitting next to her with a friendly smile on her face. “Ah, yes, it’s me,” embarrassedly, the girl rubbed her head, “I’m Yutsumi Sara, it’s nice to meet you Watase-San. Katan smiled back at the sweet girl. “Hi, Sara-Chan! I’m Katana, but uh, you already know that. Just call me Katana-Chan!” The two girls grinned at each other and Maeda-Sensei started teaching, finally taking the attention of the class away from the new girl.

“Thank you, Sara-Chan, for helping me with the lesson!” Katana thanked the girl next to her when the period was over and they changed books and folders for the next lesson. “Of course, of course, no need to thank me!” She reassured and smiled at black haired girl, “Also, we have math now, so you need to get out that big red book!”  
Yutsumi Sara was a cute girl with her long strawberry blonde and pinkish hair and big pink-purple eyes. Her bangs softly fell into her small face and a light blush adorned her cheeks. She looked like the sweetness in person and Katana really hoped that Laito would just stay away from her.  
The two girls talked to each other for a few minutes about random things like their favourite subjects and which they hated and so on. “No, but Physics is the worst!” Katana whined and Sara laughed. “I don’t mind that subject, what I find very boring is Economy,” she answered and then stopped talking when three girls came and stood in front of the desk.  
Katana looked at them and saw the girl who reminded her of Misa eyeing at her curiously. “Hello, Katana-Chan! I’m Odagawa Mako, and these two are Shirota Nanami and Miyutsu Hitomi. Wanna come sit with us, we can introduce you to the school and some other people!” Katana looked them suspiciously. Mako’s voice was sounding as fake as she looked and the other two did not seem to be any better.  
“Thank you, for the offer, Mako-Chan! But I think I stay with Sara-Chan. The next lesson is also starting soon, so…” Sara-Chan looked at her with a small smile, she seemed really intimidated by the three girls. Right after Katana finished her words, Mako’s attitude changed completely. “You wanna stay with _her_? Why, she’s so boring and shy. You can’t even have a normal conversation with her and she’s always trying to coax in Laito-Sama with her shyness and innocence. You don’t wanna be friends with such a fake girl!” Mako screeched with the disgust clearly showing in her voice and Sara seemed to shrink in her seat.  
Katana scoffed. Alright, they were indeed like Yamamoto Misa. “Okay listen here: First of all, Sara-Chan is not boring at all and – believe it or not – I just had a really nice and normal conversation with her before you girls showed up and started talking down on her after faking friendliness to make me go along with you. So, if anybody is fake then it’s you. Sara-Chan has been nothing but nice, welcoming and authentic and if Laito feels intrigued by that then maybe you should think about why you don’t have that effect on him!” Katana exclaimed annoyed, “Oh and secondly, fuck off!”  
Mako and her loyal followers stared at her in shock, clearly not having expected the backlash, before Mako just scoffed. Sara looked at her in shock as well and Katana shot her a quick wink. “You’re great company, Sara-Chan!” She reassured the shy girl and got a sweet smile in return. Mako cleared her throat, she had apparently found her voice again. “Alright, then we do it this way, if you prefer it!” Katana only shrugged nonchalantly. Why would she care.  
“If you wanna be enemy you will see what that feels like. Take that as a warning!” With those words Mako gestured for the other two girls to walk away before she leaned in closer on Katana’s desk. “Oh, and also, don’t feel like you’re special. You’re not the first girl living with the Sakamakis and surely not the last one either. The quit school pretty fast and are never seen again. So, take this advice and leave the boys alone, they are way better off with somebody like Nako or Nanami and me of course. At least we behave like girls! But if I look at you, I doubt they would be even interested in you!”  
Katana felt like laughing. This was like a supernatural version of ‘Mean Girls’. “Well, you can have the boys if you want. Then at least they will leave me alone. Ayato and - Laito even more - would surely joke around with any girl showing enough skin!”  
Mako just smiled at her ironically before turning around, not-so-accidently bumping her bag against Sara’s shoulder before strutting away on her heals, her ass shaking.  
Oh god, Katana thought the brothers themselves were already more than enough, but it looked like her new life did not have plans to stop getting weirder!


End file.
